


Not Knowing Where to Start

by SuperAlex64



Category: Care Bears
Genre: F/M, First Crush, Oblivious, What is happening?, What is love, WishShine, baby don't hurt me, oblivious to love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperAlex64/pseuds/SuperAlex64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Funshine Bear has developed some feelings that he doesn't really understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Knowing Where to Start

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was way longer than I expected it to be. I did get the idea for this a while ago after listening to this old song called 'Everybody Loves a Clown' though I did listen to other songs... so blame that for this.

It was a lovely Care-a-lot morning as Funshine Bear walked out of his humble abode, excited for the new day. It had rained the night before and while he knew that the occasional rain was very important for plants or something like that, he was glad that it stopped. Not that he didn't like rain, he had a best friend who could generate storm clouds, but it was always nice waking up to a sunny day. 

Looking around, he saw that everything as far as his eyes could see was still wet. Shrugging, he walked back inside, only to come back outside with his skateboard. Now, most people, species didn't really matter, would not go skateboarding after the rain, but Funshine wasn't most people. He had his helmet on, so he figured he'd be fine. He was wrong but he didn't know that, so away he went to really start his day.

He hadn't really been skateboarding for long when he realised why it was a terrible idea to skateboard on wet ground. He accidently slipped and ended up flying face first into a mud puddle. A big mud puddle. 

"Awesome...," he groaned as he pulled himself up. Aside from a bruised ego, he was pretty much fine. But before he could even think about anything else, a very sweet and definitely familiar suddenly asked, "Are you okay, Funshine?"

Suddenly, he looked up and saw the very concerned face of a Care Bear girl and that's was when things got weird. He knew that she was just Wish Bear with her wishing star, Twinkers, but something strange was going on. He was suddenly feeling very self-conscious. Okay, that made sense, he was covered in mud for goodness sake. But he has done things that got him covered in lots of other things before and he usually would shrug it off. So, why did this bother him?

And why was his heart beating so fast all of the sudden? ...Freaky. Luckily, Wish didn't seem hear it or notice. What the heck is going on? Still, he gave her a smile, little did he know it was the awkward, lopsided smile. Well, at least, she and Twinkers smiled back at him. Funshine then looked down at himself, uncharacteristically grimacing at the mud that was all over his body. He made an attempt to wipe some of it off, but he just knew he was going to have to shower again.

"And I just got out of the house, too," he murmured to himself. He never did imagine, waking up that morning, that he would end up making Messy Bear look like a neat bear. "Well, I'm gonna go get myself cleaned up," he said to his friend, "See ya later, Wish, later, Twinkers," and with that, he turned tail and began to head back to his home.

As he started to get on his way, Wish couldn't help but want to help Funshine out the only way she knew how: by making a wish, of course! So she turned to Twinkers and said, "Twinkers, I wish that Funshine was all cleaned up!" So of course, the wishing star did his thing, so by the bright flashing light, the wish was granted.

Next thing Funshine knew he was covered in soap, then suddenly water rained down on him, and then there was a few great gusts of wind. Wish, along with Twinkers, couldn't quite hide their giggles from the aftermath of the wish. Funshine ended up looking like a big yellow fluff ball, what with his fur sticking out everywhere. He laughed along, too as he did his best to get his fur back to normal. Though as he did, he couldn't help but notice that his face was starting to feel a bit warmer, especially while he happened to be looking at Wish.

"...This isn't normal," he quietly said to himself. So, he then asked, rubbing the back of his neck, "Hey Wish, is it getting warmer out here or is it just me?"

"Huh, what?"

"Nevermind," he said, perhaps a little too quickly, "Well, I'll be back on my way, see you guys later." With that, Funshine went back his way. He may have forgotten his skateboard, but he remembered to wave back to his friends. In his head, he summed up what was going on with himself, "That was weird, not bad-weird, not funny-weird, just weird-weird."

And so, they all went on their ways. But what they didn't realize was that a certain bright pink Care Bear with a pair of hearts on her tummy witnessed this whole thing. Love-a-lot looked at her playing cards for a moment, saying, "And so it beings." She couldn't even suppress her giggles at this.

..............................................................................................................

Some time had passed since that incident and Funshine was still very confused about what had happened. It was probably one of the weirdest things that ever happened to him and weird things happen in Care-a-lot all the time, no joke. So..., was it something he ate? Like did he eat something bad and it somehow stuck with him whenever he was near a specific person? Or did was he just sick? Randomly developing allergies towards a person he knew for most of his life would've been a reasonable explanation if it actually made sense.

Still, he never did avoid Wish because why would he? That's not his style. So he basically had to learn to put up with this weirdness, but the problem was that whatever it was he was feeling kept on growing! It ended leading to some moments that... are best left forgotten, in his honest opinion. 

"Well at least, everyone found that one funny," Funshine commented, after one particular incident that he is sure he'll never forget no matter how hard he tries.

Eventually after some time, Tenderheart Bear had enough of this. Granted, he is the leader and Funshine did screw up... badly and actually almost caused the Care Bears to lose a battle against the forces of evil and uncaring for the first time since... they've never really lost before. So, upon learning how weird Funshine had been feeling as of late and remembering several different incident, Tenderheart sent Funshine to Take Care Bear for examination.

"Now don't worry your fuzzy little head, Funshine," Take Care said, after having her patient sit on the exam table, "Trust me, I'm a doctor." So, she examined him for any illness, which was fairly awkward for Funshine. But what doctor's appointment wasn't? As she soon was finished, she said to him, "Everything checks out, though... you might want to cut back on the sweets."

"Well, if that's all, then I should probably-" Funshine said as he began to get up from the exam table before Take Care cut him off while gently pushing him back down, telling him, "Now, I know something's wrong, Tenderheart wouldn't have sent you here if there wasn't. You can tell me, alright." She then smiled at him, which, after a bit, got him to actually talk and ask questions as he is still, after all this time, very confused about what was going on with him.

After listening to him for a few minutes, Take Care simply nodded her head and said, "Hmm, I may need to call up a specialist."

"A what?"

Too late, Take Care already made her way out the door, so Funshine felt the need to stay put for a while, at least until Take Care or that specialist come into the room. Ten minutes had passed before a couple of bears entered the room and he wasn't really expecting those two.

"Love-a-lot? Hopeful Heart?"

Love-a-lot pulled up a chair and sat in front of Funshine while Hopeful Heart just stood next to her, just smiling giddily. Upon noticing the look on his face, Love-a-lot explained, "Take Care called me over, said you had a few questions." She then waited patiently for him to talk, only to be surprised by him asking about why Hopeful Heart was there. Still, she replied, arms crossed, "She's here for moral support, for my sake."

"Um, can she leave the room?" he asked, twiddling his fingers, "I don't feel comfortable about this." Hopeful Heart simply shrugged and left the room through she kept her ear to the door to listen in. Love-a-lot, without her friend, listened to what Funshine had to say and chuckled at his questions as if the answer was so obvious.

"Funshine, the answer is so simple," she said, smiling gently as she placed a paw on his shoulder, "You are-" The sound of Hopeful Heart squeeeing almost covered up what she had to say.

...........................................................................................

"In love?" Funshine asked himself as he wandered around to nowhere in particular, "Me? Seriously?" That was so completely surprising to him. He's not one to have such serious thoughts, but it did explain a lot about what was going on with him. He just wasn't sure how he felt about it, so he tried to clear his head as best he could and to figure out a way out of this mess. If it could be called a mess, but he'd never been so confused about anything in his whole life.

"But why Wish though?" he mused, "She's so... and I'm so..." But then he couldn't help but chuckle as a new thought came to mind, "Guess Noble Heart is gonna have to give me some awkward dad advice." 

He kept on walking around until he came upon Wish and Twinkers playing from a short distance away from him. It was honestly so adorable that he couldn't help but giggle at the sight. The pair then stopped to wave at him and of course, he waved back. Was it Funshine's imagination or was Wish blushing as she did so. Nah, she does that a lot, so it probably is just nothing.

He then went back on his way, smiling as he said to himself, "I'm just a fool to believe."

**Author's Note:**

> ...Did I just reference Patrick Swayze at the end? I did, didn't I? Well, that does sound like something I would do.
> 
> Hey, you wanna know what tropes I like? Oblivious to Love and Selective Obliviousness. Yeah, I have no idea what I'm going with this.


End file.
